Sleeping Pills
by aggressively writes
Summary: When Cooper sees that his pill bottle is almost empty, he doesn't even think to suspect his little brother to be the culprit. Angst. Mentions of suicide. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Why hello there! It's been a while since I've posted anything! Mainly because I have been so busy lately.

But I decided to write this little oneshot.

Alrighty, so Cooper is a college student and Blaine's a freshman in high school in this story.

I had to jump on the Anderbrothers bandwagon. I just had to.

Just to let you all know...this is angst with mentions of suicide.

Sit back...relax...and enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer: **I seriously do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Cooper Anderson, a long day.<p>

All he wanted to do was sleep. He was exhausted.

So, he set his coat down over the chair and made his way to the medicine cabinet. He reached in for an orange pill bottle.

His doctor had prescribed him some sleeping pills, for those times when he was having a restless night. Which was quite often, actually.

This was odd. The bottle felt much lighter than it did yesterday. He only took two last night, and it was practically a full bottle. Now, it felt almost empty. So, he took it out and got a good look at it.

Three pills.

There were only three pills left in the bottle. This was very perplexing. How in the world could there only be three pills left if there were about sixty pills in it yesterday? It just didn't make sense.

But, Cooper just shrugged it off. He didn't need the pills so much tonight, he was already tired. So, he decided to head upstairs.

As he walked through the hall he heard a noise. Not just any noise, though. It sounded like someone was crying. It couldn't be Mom or Dad, they were out at some banquet. And not the dog, the cry definitely sounded human. So, that only left one other…

Blaine.

Cooper took a step back, approaching Blaine's door. He knocked three times.

"Don't come in!"

"You alright, Buddy?" Cooper asked, "Because you sounded like you were crying."

"I'm fine, Cooper," Blaine answered, "Please, don't come in."

"Why not?"

"Because I have the right of privacy!"

Blaine probably forgot to lock his door, he always did. So, Cooper turned the knob. It was unlocked.

"You should remember to lock your door next time," Cooper told Blaine. For some weird reason, Blaine was dressed up. Coat and tie. "Um…why are you all dressed up?"

His hazel eyes were hidden by the curls that hung over them, "I-I wore this to school."

Cooper bent down a bit. He saw Blaine's face. It was red and his eyes were puffy.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Coop. I'm fine."

Cooper groaned, "Blaine…" He looked at Blaine's desk. On it were stacks of papers and books, some pens, a glass of water, a pile of white pills… A pile of white pills?

"Cooper, can you please go?"

Cooper didn't pay attention. He went over to the desk to get a closer look. Those white pills were sleeping pills. Cooper's sleeping pills.

"Why the hell is there a pile of sleeping pills on your desk?" He looked into his little brother's eyes, "Tell me."

"I um… I couldn't sleep?"

Cooper finally realized. His eyes were wide, "Oh my God…oh my God…" He went pale, "Blaine…were you…?"

"I don't want to live anymore!" Blaine yelled at his brother, "I can't take it anymore! I just want the pain to go away."

"Suicide isn't the answer."

Blaine gave Cooper a deathly glare, "Do you know what I have to go through everyday, Cooper? Do you?"

"I think I may have an idea—"

Blaine cut off the college student, "No you don't!"

Cooper sat on Blaine's bed and crossed his arms, "Then tell me, Blaine. Tell me what's worth taking your life over?"

"Everyday I am teased and tortured. Everyday," Blaine chokes out, "Whether I hear someone yell _'Hey Faggot!'_ in the hall, or I'm shoved into a locker, or thrown into a dumpster, or being told to stop looking at some guy's junk in the locker room when I'm clearly not…"

"Blaine…"

"Yesterday, someone told me that I was going to burn in hell, Cooper," Blaine hides his face in his hands, "Everyone wants me to die, so why don't I just make them happy?"

"Don't ever talk like that!" Cooper tells Blaine, "No one wants you to die."

"I bet the entire town would throw a parade!"

"Their prejudice is just ignorance, Blaine," He sighed, "They're blinded from the truth."

"And what's the truth?"

"That you're just a fifteen year old kid!"

"I want to die, Cooper…"

"Suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem, Blaine," He put his hand on the teenager's shoulder, "Life is going to get so much better for you."

"How?"

"You have dreams, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Just think about this, B," Cooper explained, "You're gonna have a great career, you'll meet the guy of your dreams…all of those assholes will be working for you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

"Seriously! In a few years you'll be loving life. You'll find that someone. You have so much to look forward to," Cooper took a deep breath, "You are loved, Blaine. You will always be loved. Never forget that." He wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him.

"I love you, Coop." Blaine sniffled.

"I love you too, Buddy."

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face?<p>

Leave a review and let me know :)

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
